peter_pan_and_friends_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Pan and Melody meets Ella Enchanted
Peter Pan and Melody meets Ella Enchanted is a Crossover. This Crossover will be coming soon on Google Drive Plot Peter and His Friends goes to Kingdom of Frell and Meets Ella the girl with a gift of obedience and goes on a Journey to find Lucinda Cast ** Anne Hathaway as Princess Ella of Frell. she is under a spell (curse) given to her by a fairy named Lucinda which makes her obedient. ** Hugh Dancy as Prince "Char" Charmont, son of the late king that was killed by his uncle. He is treated as a teen icon and has his own fan club, though he doesn't agree with this label. ** Cary Elwes as Sir Edgar, the Prince's greedy uncle and King Regent who wants the crown for himself. ** Steve Coogan as Heston, Edgar's royal advisor. ** Aidan McArdle as Slannen, an elf who wanted to become a lawyer. ** Minnie Driver as Mandy, a household fairy who was the only person kind to Ella when Sir Peter left. She always has some flaws in her spells. ** Vivica A. Fox as Lucinda Perriweather, a well-meaning but misguided fairy who gave the "gift" to Ella. She never takes back her spells, and always helps at the wrong time. ** Eric Idle as the Narrator ** Parminder Nagra as Areida, Ella's best friend. ** Jim Carter as Nish, an ogre who eats humans. He is the leader of the pack of Ogres, and is protective of his territory. ** Patrick Bergin as Sir Peter, Ella's father who was a vendor of watches. ** Donna Dent as Lady Eleanor, Ella's mother ** Joanna Lumley as Dame Olga, Ella's cruel stepmother. ** Lucy Punch as Hattie, Ella's mean stepsister who is obsessed with Prince Charmont. ** Jennifer Higham as Olive, Ella's kleptomaniac and dim-witted stepsister who always follows her older sister Hattie, is often mistreated by her, and rarely speaks. ** Alvaro Lucchesi as Koopooduk, a giant who Char met at Giantsville. ** Heidi Klum as Brumhilda, a giantess who met Slannen in Giantsville and has feelings for Slannen despite his size. ** Jimi Mistry as Benny, Mandy's love interest. Turned into a talking book when one of Mandy's spells goes pear shaped. ** Johnny Nguyen (uncredited) as Red Knight *Bobby Driscoll as Peter Pan *Tara Strong as Melody *Ty Burrell as Mr.Peabody *Max Charles as Sherman Peabody *Ariel Winter as Penny Peterson *Mae Whitman as Tinkerbell *Lucy Liu as Slivermist *Raven Symone as Iridessa *Megan Hilty as Rosetta *Ginnifer Goodwin as Fawn *Pamela aldon as Vidia *Christina Hendricks as Zarina *Kaitlyn Dias as Riley Anderson *Jordan Fry as Lewis Robinson *Anthony Gonzalez as Miguel Rivera *Miley Cyrus as Penny Forrester *John Travolta as Bolt *Lucy Hale as Periwinkle *Amy Poehler as Joy *Phyllis Smith as Sadness *Rickie Sorensen as Arthur *Benedict Cumberbatch as Classified *Annet Mahendru as Eva *Ken jeong as Short Fuse *Peter stormare as Corporal *Dokota fanning as Coraline jones *John Malkovich as Dave *Tom Hiddleston as James Hook *Kelsey Grammer as Hunter *Kate McKinnon as Regine Le Haut *Catherine Keener as Evelyn Deavor *Jason Sudeikis as Red *Josh Gad as Chuck *Danny McBride as Bomb *Zac Efron as Ted Wiggins *Raymond Ochoa as Arlo *Jim Parsons as Oh *Simon Pegg as Buck Trivia *Oh, Red, Chuck, Bob, Arlo, Buck, Ted Wiggins, Regine Le Haut, Evelyn Deavor, and Hunter, will first appeared in this Movie Category:Peter Pan and Melody Adventures Movies Category:Upcoming Category:Series